The Girl Next Door
by Zukosfireflakes
Summary: Zuko lives in a good-sized apartment. The rent is affordable and the neighbors are nice. But then, someone new moves in, and causes a racket in the process.
1. chapter 1

Zuko had moved out of his family home in effort to live a more modest lifestyle. He lives in a fairly good-sized apartment in uptown Republic City, the rent was affordable and the neighbors were nice. Well the neighbors he had met.

A few days ago the apartment that had been for sale for about three weeks finally sold. Whoever had moved in had made such a racket, Zuko had bags under his eye due to lack of sleep. The first night was bearable, because the person next door had become tired and slept as well. But the next few nights...not so much. He could hear the furniture being moved around the apartment and the loud music blaring through the walls. He had just decided to deal with it as best he could, how long could moving in possibly take?

Apparently for this new neighbor, more than a week. Every single night, Zuko was kept awake by the moving in the rooms on the other side of the wall, that unfortunately wasn't sound-proof.

Not wanting to start off on the wrong foot, Zuko forced himself to wait longer to introduce himself to his new neighbor, in effort to have a better change of holding his tongue about their obnoxious noise.

About three days after the noises had stopped, well decreased at least, Zuko walked out of his apartment and to the one next to his. He knocked on the door, but he realized his hands were empty. He couldn't show up without anything to offer! He instantly ran back into his home and started to get the cookie mix and other ingredients out.

Katara was a new resident of Republic City and had been searching for an affordable apartment for weeks. Finally, she had somehow managed to score one uptown.

She had gathered all her stuff, which wasn't very much, and set off into the city by herself. It was all very new to her, coming from the south, which wasn't as populated or advanced as the city. She hoped more than anything to make new friends and complete her studies so she could become a doctor.

After sleepless nights of setting up her new home all by herself, she had finally finished her place, except a few minor details. These included wall decor, proper eating utensils, and other little things she could buy later on. She could only earn so much money from working late nights at the diner near her apartment building. Her money went into books and classes at the university.

Katara finally plopped down on her couch and stared to relax. Her shoulders ached from pushing all her furniture. She sighed out loud and as soon as she closed her eyes, she heard a knock at the door.

"You've got to be kidding," she said, aggravated. "I just sat down."

She walked to the door and opened it. She looked right then left, and right once more. No one.

"What a waste," she closed the door and turned back to her couch. She walked over and curled up with a blanket. A nap was needed.

She drifted off to sleep but was soon woken up yet again.

 **So this is the end of the first chapter, but I'd call it more of an introduction. I'm so excited to continue this fanfic, especially because I'm trying to make it as long as possible! Hope you enjoy :)**


	2. Tea is a Great Conversation Starter

ding*

The sudden noise startled Zuko, dispersing his train of thought. He quickly put on the oven mitts and took the tray of sugar cookies out of the oven to cool.

As he put the protective gloves back in their designated drawer, he once more thought of what to say to his new neighbor. The poor boy couldn't think of anything that didn't make him sound awkward. "Hey, Zuko here, take some cookies," just didn't quite cut it. He thought and thought some more as he finally had peace and quiet.

After a while, but before the cookies were cold, he decided to go back over and try again. The confidence his excellent baking skills supported him as he made his way out of his apartment and to the next door over. He hoped he wasn't being too much of a bother as he knocked on the door for the second time.

He heard a muffled, "coming," from the other side of the door as he taped his foot against the multicolored carpet in the hallway. Soon, the door opened, revealing a young, beautiful young woman. She had elegant, wavy hair and fell to her waist and entrancing ocean eyes. He stood trying not to gape at her stunning beauty, or not to drop the cookies.

The girl cleared her throat, stirring Zuko.

He did the same and responded," Hi, I'm Zuko. I live here too, well right next door, and I um, wanted to welcome you to the building." He scratched the back of his neck, also offering his homemade cookies.

Her blue eyes lit up at the mention of cookies. Then, not wanting to be rude, she shifted her gaze up and the man in front of her. She stifled a gasp. What's wrong with his eye? She wondered. Instead of asking and coming off as impolite, she graciously accepted the cookies.

Once the plate was in her hand, she spoke," Hello, Zuko, I'm Katara. Would you like to come in?"

"Well if you don't mind, sure," He said as he followed the girl inside. He watched her wavy hair sway back side to side, completely brainwashed. However, she summoned him back to reality when she asked him if he'd like anything to drink.

"You have any tea?" He asked. Zuko had always been fond of it, probably because of his uncle.

"Of course, I live on that stuff," Katara giggled. Her voice relaxed Zuko, who was now sitting on a stool in the kitchen, eyes on Katara as she brewed the tea.

"Really? Me too. My uncle actually owns a tea shop in the city, I could, um, take you there sometime...I-if you wanted," He replied.

Katara turned around and stared at Zuko. "Really?!" She squealed. "That'd be great! Well anyway, here's your tea," she said as she finally calmed down and handed Zuko is cup of tea.

"Thanks, Katara."

"Anytime," she replied as she poured herself a cup of the remaining tea. Swiftly, she then walked over and sat on the stool next to Zuko. She sipped her drink as Zuko took a swing of his. They enjoyed the silent peace until Zuko spoke up.

"So, Katara, why did you move to the city?" He asked.

She simply stated,"Well, I lived in the south, so there really isn't much to do there besides fish and hunt and just basic stuff. There was always medics too, which inspired me to become a doctor. However, there isn't as many up-to-date programs down there so I decided to move here and go to university. I haven't found a good, permanent apartment until now."

"That sounds really nice, I actually just graduated university with a degree in physiology," he replied.

"Really? That's a profession that I view as really cool and it really interests me, but it's not my thing I suppose," Katara sighed. She smiled and Zuko and they sat there in silence for a little longer and eventually finished the last of their tea.

As the night grew darker outside, Katara grew tired and so had Zuko. He had dismissed himself and thanked Katara for her hospitality. He walked backed to his place and closed the door. He was a bit guilty he had been so annoyed by her at first. However, it was overcome by a warm, fluttering feeling. Maybe he would just have to spend some more time with his new neighbor.

 _Sorry this chapter is so short and took a while to get out! I've been quite busy and really stressed. Hopefully posting becomes more regulated soon._


	3. Christmas Miracle

After Zuko had left, Katara closed the door softly and put her back up against it. She finally exhaled, but wanting his warm scent to leave her nose. She hadn't known Zuko for very long at all, but yet he just had this factor about him that Katara just couldn't explain, but lured her along further.

Moving away from the door, Katara sat on her couch, cozied up with a blanket, and turned the T.V. on. She flipped through the channels half heartedly, her emotion still fluttering over than man who had just left her apartment. Then, she suddenly got a text.

From: Sokka

Hey sis! Hope your apartment is clean and fully decorated for mine and the rest of the family's arrival in two days :) See you soon, Kat.

Katara did a double take. When had Sokka planned on coming up to visit? She hadn't heard anything of the sort from any family members. Bewildered, she texted back.

From: Katara

Two days?! Since when was this happening?

From: Sokka

Oh...like a week ago? Can't really remember. But me, gran gran, dad, and Suki are coming up to celebrate Christmas...so you better have decorated and made my favorite cookies!

From: Katara

Ugh...fine. I'll be ready, my apartment is already decorated perfectly, so amazing. Totally stunning...buy you're own cookies please. I'm...busy. Bye Sokka, love you.

"God, I hope he believes this", Katara thought out loud. She unlocked her phone again to read her latest text.

From: Sokka

That's mean ;( Bye sis, love you too.

Katara closed her phone and looked around her apartment. The only decoration was her...well, nothing. No decor whatsoever. How would she pull this off? She needed to please her family this Christmas as the host, but without a single decoration, how was that supposed to happen? She sighed and looked at her phone again. She quickly unlocked it and began to text the number she had received not to long ago.

From: Katara

Hey Zuko...if it's not too much of a bother, I was wondering if you could help me out with decorating for Christmas?

She patiently waited for a response as she got up to make a list of the things she'd need.

As Zuko reached his home, he couldn't help but feel ecstatic. He had successfully hit it off with Katara and couldn't be more thankful.

After Zuko had grabbed some fire flakes to snack on, he heard his phone chime. A text from Katara had been received.

From: Katara

Hey Zuko...if it's not too much of a bother, I was wondering if you could help me out with decorating for Christmas?

Excited by the chance to spend more time with his neighbor, he quickly stuffed a handful of his snack into his mouth and replied.

From: Zuko

I'm up for it...when were you planning to decorate?

Not even having to wait a minute he heard his phone ding once more.

From: Katara

I was hoping around noon tomorrow? I need to get a tree and well, basically everything

From: Zuko

Sounds good :) I know just the place to go. See you tomorrow Katara.

From: Katara

Ok, thank you so much Zuko, you're a lifesaver! See you tomorrow, I'll just knock.

*time skip: next day*

Zuko could not begin to feel more ecstatic as his heart raced and fluttered. He hardly slept and ate a quick breakfast. He was so ready to leave he was bouncing of the walls with excitement.

Katara, on the other hand, slept restlessly due to the pressure of getting all the decorations up. But Zuko was mixed in her dreams somewhere, too. She was happy and nervous at the same time.

At eleven o'clock or so, Katara put the finishing touches on her appearance. She wore a simple outfit, not too much, but still adorable in her taste. She had laced up a pair of black boots, put on some dark ripped jeans, and a nice navy ballet top. To finish off the look, she wore a long light gray sweater and simple makeup. She checked the clock and grabbed her keys and was soon out the door, heading to Zuko's place.

She knocked on his door softly, and in less than ten seconds, Katara was greeted by her new neighbor. They smiled at each other as Zuko closed the door behind him and slipped his wallet into his pocket.

"So, what are we gonna get first?" Zuko asked.

Katara pulled out her list and skimmed over it. "Hm...Let's stop for stockings and..." she paused again, trying to figure out how to get everything in one go. "Oh, I'll need lights. I think we can get both of those at the convenience store down the street!"

"Alright, sounds good," Zuko replied.

The two bounced around from store to store purchasing stockings, ornaments, lights, and everything else Katara (and Sokka) could possible desire. With their four arms unable to carry anything else, they took their decorations back to the apartment. They unloaded everything on the counter and decided they would wait just a tad longer to put the decor up. For now, the two would go get the tree.

At the first tree farm they could find, they searched for the perfect tree, or just one to do the job. They looked and scoured for one that would fit in the apartment. After about a solid thirty minutes, they settled on one that would work just fine. It was thick and had many branches to hang ornaments on. Now, just to get it back to the apartment.

The task was easier said then done. Zuko had gotten it trimmed and sized to perfection, but still had to haul it to the car. As she waited patiently for Zuko to get a move on, Katara encouraged him, hoping it just might get them back to the apartment sooner.

After hours upon hours of decorating, the two had managed to get all the decorations up. Stockings were hung up by the tree, which was beautifully complimented by multicolored ornaments, lights were strung, and even a ginger bread house that left Katara with frosting on her face had been constructed and prettied with candies. All that was left was the treats for Katara's family. She had bought sugar, snickerdoodle, gingerbread, and all the cookies that had those certain holiday vibes. She wanted her family to see how well she was doing on her own. She had even taken out some of her savings from late nights at the diner. This Christmas just had to be perfect! And it would be. Until a knock came pounding on the door.

Seeing as Katara had her hands full with making cookies, Zuko left his position of the maid to open the door. Low and behold, outside stood Katara's family. Her father and brother and grandmother all stood with looks of confusion, probably wondering why the man in front of them had opened the door.

"Um...this is Katara's place right?" Sokka finally broke the silence.

"Oh, yeah. It is. I just, well she's inside, how about you come in and put your guys' luggage down," Zuko replied as he tried to make it less awkward, but failing to do so.

As they did, they were certainly impressed with all the holiday decorations, Sokka especially happy as he ran up to Katara in the kitchen, as she was making his favorite cookies. Finally getting the chance to speak, Katara said,"Hey guys, glad you could make it, even if a little early," she laughed and looked at Zuko. "Also this is my neighbor, Zuko. He helped me get some last minute decorations set up today. Zuko, this is Sokka, my dad, Hakoda, and Gran Gran."

They all exchanged greetings and had finally calmed down enough to sit down and talk about how they all had been doing. Hot coco was served all around and tiny marshmallows bobbed on the surface.

About half an hour later, the night grew darker, and the crowd grew tired. When Zuko helped Katara carry empty mugs to the kitchen, they had a nice little chat.

"Hey Zuko, I wanted to thank you for wasting your day with me, even though I had just asked you last night. You really didn't have to."

A little surprised, Zuko sputtered," Oh it's no problem at all Katara, really. I, I actually really enjoyed spending time with you today, even if all we did was put up decorations."

" Zuko, you're just a Christmas miracle," The girl laughed and rinsed the last mug.

Tired as they all were, Katara walked Zuko to the door and they said their goodbyes, without knowing where Katara had placed the infamous plant of holiday cheer. They both looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging down between them. It was a Christmas miracle.

a/n Merry Christmas and happy holidays!! Sorry this chapter is a little late, and it's unedited, but I felt the need to get it out. Hope you guys enjoyed and had a wonderful holiday season!


End file.
